The present invention relates in general to a dispenser for dispensing or supplying a fluid contained in a chamber of the dispenser, and more particularly to a dispenser for permitting a predetermined amount of fluid to flow out of an outlet or nib of the dispenser by a simple manipulation of an actuator. The dispenser according to the present invention is applicable especially to, for example, cosmetic applicators such as eyeliners, nail-color applicators and lip color applicators, stationery items such as paste and paint applicators, flavoring material applicators such as mustard applicators, and other applicators which are generally used for dispensing a predetermined amount of material by a simple manipulation of the actuator thereof.
A conventional dispenser is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 50-10925, in which a rotatable rear tube is mounted on a front tube. By turning the rear tube relative to the front tube, a threaded rod is rotated simultaneously and advanced toward a fluid chamber within the dispenser so that the fluid is pressed by a piston on the rod to forcibly feed the fluid towards and then out of the outlet or nib which is provided at an end of the dispenser.
According to the conventional dispenser as described above, while the fluid contained within the fluid chamber of the dispenser is reliably fed to the outlet nib, on the other hand, it is troublesome to change the gripping posture of the dispenser when the rear tube is rotated for dispensing the material. When the rear tube is rotated, both hands must be used for operation of rotation. Additionally, the amount of the fluid must be carefully controlled by rotating the rear tube slowly, with the outcoming fluid being examined by visual observation.